Legacy
by Rama Pi
Summary: /No one knows/ The story begins like this.


**Rating:** K+

**Warnings:** Angst

**Genre:** History

**Timeline:** Pre-show

**Characters:** The First Avatar

**Spoilers:** Just the show in general…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar. D:

* * *

The first avatar is a simple man drifting through life, more at peace then this new world understands. Borders are still being settled. Villagers are still rising up against cruel landlords. The young man holds his secret peace in the center of him and no one knows.

No one knows that the man whispers to the dragons.

He learns the way of fire. At night some can see the rings of flame against the sky. The man is innocent through his element's aggression. Even as war breaks against the coast and the fire tribes are pushed to a far far island, where they will flourish and die out by turns. They will never settle because the fire will always bite at their heels. He tells the dragons to follow them, help them and always always forgive them. That doesn't keep them from going nearly extinct though.

He already knows that one day the fire tribes will forget their roots and lash out at any who venture near. The fire in his belly starts to eat away at his innocence.

No one knows the man rides with the buffalo.

He learns the way of the wind. Gales break out over the fields, and the farmers curse the poor weather. The man is still through his element's movement. Even as the tribes of the air climb high, far mountains, where they will find peace and loneliness equally. They will become silent despite hating the way the world grows up. He tells the buffalo to watch over them and make sure they don't fall off the mountain. That doesn't keep a few of them from slipping through their paws though.

He already knows that one day the fire tribes, who have become a nation by now, will climb those mountains and murder them all. The wind builds the fire that eats at his innocence.

No one knows the man touches the moon.

He learns the way of water. The tides come higher, and the people fear for their children's safety. The man is warm through his element's cold. Even as the water tribes paddle across the ocean to low, ice-covered islands, where they will nurture old, hurtful traditions. They will split and grow apart, never looking back at their long ago brothers. He tells the moon to keep her children fed and to never fall in love. That doesn't stop a boy from loving her too much too soon though.

He already knows that one day the fire nation will kill her for power and the tribes of air, who have taken the name nomad, will be too far gone to help anyone. The water catches the wind that builds the fire that eats at his innocence.

No one knows the man listens to the badgermoles.

He learns the way of the earth. Quakes shake under his feet when he walks, and he stops visiting the towns that became cities to spare them the destruction. The man is soft through his element's solidness. Even as the tribes of earth push out anything unclean, and build up and out into the grandest kingdom of all. They will forget that they are reason for the world's division. They will, perhaps, find the most happiness, but only because they refuse to see the truth. He tells the badgermoles to stay in their tunnels because everything has gone to waste. That doesn't stop them from teaching their art to young, lost lovers though.

He already knows that one day the water tribes, who have remained the water tribes, won't come to quench the fire nation's attacks and it will be the last air nomad who calms the fire in the plains. The earth smothers the wind and the water and the fire, but his innocence has long since fallen through his fingers like sand.

No one knows the man is the legacy of the world.

He dies alone. Everyone counts their blessings that such a creature has gone to rest. His funeral is unattended except for a young mother who has just given birth. She asks his body to bless her child with his wisdom and he does. He gives the child his incomplete peace and his tattered innocence and his power.

He already knows that one day the girl will do the same for another child. And the cycle will continue.

He already knows this story will end with a boy from the air who kisses a girl from water in the aftermath of a war that could have been avoided, if the avatar had only brought unity to the world at the beginning instead of at the end.

* * *

I watched the last episode again and this idea smacked me in the face and wouldn't leave me alone… so there you go. The beginning of the Avatar-verse, by Rama… ^^


End file.
